


Wild Youth

by shampoo153



Category: A Clockwork Orange - Anthony Burgess
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shampoo153/pseuds/shampoo153
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really? Alex is just a wild wild youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Youth

_I got no money, well, that's okay_   
_Because I live from day to day_   
_Well, I'm free to come and go just as I please_

_Wild wild wild youth_   
_Wild wild wild youth_   
_Wild wild wild youth_

* * *

Alex and his three droogies were drinking moloko plus in the Karova Milk Bar, as they did almost every night. They were getting ready for a night of the old ultraviolence.

When they left their bar, the night remained young and they ran into a lovely young devtchka and promptly pulled her into the alley. Dim held her while Alex removed her clothes with a dagger they never asked about; Pete was on lookout duty and George was preparing himself to penetrate the woman. When it would hurt someone else, like a husband or son, Alex would do the honors himself. He seemed to find satisfaction in the mental anguish others, as opposed to the simple exhilaration of the physical beatings.

After George, Pete went and Alex and George held her while Dim did the deed. They couldn't stop their laughter even if they wanted to (which they didn't). When they were done, the woman was shivering and whimpering. Feeling safe behind their masks, they happily went away in search for blood, this time.

They found Billyboy, who had yet another gang and happily beat them down, displaying their (Alex's) dominance over the others (Billyboy).

While they were joyriding, Alex was more than happy to appease his droogies (himself) as they drove off the other travelers of the night (hogs of the road).

They intruded a house and wrecked the entire place the best they could, but no more for only two men lived there and despite their limited reservations, they just weren't interested in men (or they'd jump Alex). So they beat the men as best they could, Alex stopping them when he felt that they were ready to die or that they'd done enough. Alex took their watches and a wad of cash, leaving the rest of the looting for his droogies.

Before they left, Alex charged Pete to hold a carton of eggs (for his snake, of course).

They did this twice more before going back to the Karova for a milk plus that put them to sleep. Alex went home and the droogies went to their own abodes.

Alex carried his eggs home, fed his snake, and went to sleep to lovely lovely Ludwig Van. He went to school the next day, knowing that he was at his absent limit for the month. It was bleedin' irritating, but he went.

Besides, he could sleep in some of his classes and be ready for another lovely evening.

* * *

_Mom and Dad says, I can't win_   
_Because it gets you in the end_   
_But the fragile is the gun that shoots the man_

_Wild wild wild youth_   
_Wild wild wild youth_   
_Wild wild wild youth_

"Wild Youth" - Generation X


End file.
